This invention relates to decorative articles used to provide enhancement of the decorative effect provided by gift wrapped packages and to methods and techniques for visually signaling location of gift packages.
BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION--Description of the Prior Art
Ribbon, bows and gift wrap paper are known for use to provide decorative enhancement for gift articles, particularly at holidays such as Christmas, Valentines day and on birthdays.
While gift wrapping paper, ribbon and, more recently, pre-tied bows have been used to provide aesthetically pleasing effects for gifts, there is continuing demand for improved and even more aesthetically pleasing effects for association with gift packages. Indeed, consumers exhibit an almost insatiable appetite for more elaborate decor and ornamentation, to make ever more spectacular displays of gifts for exchange at Christmas time, particularly on Christmas morning.
Decorative bow design is a well developed art as exemplified by a number of United States design patents which issued for bows of various forms. The following United States design patents relating generally to bows, represent prior art with respect to this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. D390,809; D390,808; D386,719; D376,770; D375,280; D350,313; D350,312; D347,406; D344,045; D347,406; D344,045; D343,143; D342,921; D342,464; D342,219; D340,677; D338,628; D333,802; D333,639; D331,728; D328,767; D321,153; D317,733; D313,373; D311,156; D284,487; D298,306; D295,731; D268,743; D258,946 and D249,486.
Additionally evidencing the state of development of the decorative bow art are the following United States utility patents representing prior art with respect to this invention: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,800,881; 5,693,381; 5,683,762; 5,679,416; 5,679,415; 5,645,902; 5,628,846; 5,614,274; 5,609,928; 5,605,728; 5,567,486; 5,545,445; 5,484,496; 5,470,620; 5,468,523; 5,411,774; 5,387,446; 5,292,003; 5,240,750; 5,156,893; 5,114,761; 5,100,706; 4,967,321; 4,957,784; 4,948,636; 4,938,348; 4,937,106; 4,910,051; 4,900,632; 4,895,741; 4,886,687; 4,840,822; 4,822,648; 4,812,338; 4,809,353; 4,780,343; 4,726,509; 4,585,114; 4,554,114; 4,528,217; 4,476,167; 4,339,059; 4,055,840; 3,959,535; 3,922,407; 3,850,293; 3,770,543 and 3,630,810.
Non-patent prior art possibly relevant to the patentability of the instant invention includes a 1992 Christmas catalog entitled "Different Looks" distributed by Berwick Industries, Inc., a catalog flyer entitled "Elegant Ribbons & Bows--Different Looks" distributed circa 1992 by Berwick Industries, Inc. and a twelve page catalog entitled "The Valentine's Collection--Different Looks" distributed circa 1992 by Berwick Industries, Inc.